smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Elementalists (AoC Universe)
In the ''Aeon of the Champion ''story series, the '''Elementalists '''are a group of arcanopaths who operated in Quel'thalas, the high elven kingdom, with their base being stationed in the capital city of Quel'anore. They are comprised of some of Laudrin's best sorcerers, and work to defend Crown and Kingdom using a powerful array of spells, enchantments and magically-enhanced weapons. As their name suggests, the Elementalists are capable of turning their magic into various elemental forms (though they are not shaman). Origins and history After leaving Nythsandr in -4,700, the magic-using night elves re-located to the Eastern Kingdoms and founded a settlement on the northern tip of Laudrin for themselves, known as Quel'anore. The hostility of the trolls locked them into a series of armed conflicts for the next 300 years, only broken in -4,400 by an alliance of humans and elves three years earlier. Quel'thalas as a kingdom was established, and elven magi, so bitterly despised by their conservative cousins, now had the chance to put their talents to work. Unlike Grevalon, however, magi were not the supreme authority of the kingdom; that power lay with the patriarch of House Dawndancer, starting with Torel, then passing to his son Beuzen (who ruled as Quel'thalas' first king) and then through successive generations of high elf nobles within the family. That said, they did have significant political prowess; known as Magisters and Magistrices (male and female magi respectively), they helped to advise the monarch on matters related to the state, as well as assissting with the creation of legislation. The Elementalists used these positions of influence to their advantage, helping to push thorugh legislation that gave them more independence from central authority and allowed them to experiment freely with arcane magic. They thus became the natural allies of Indigos and his blue flight. For the next thousands of years, the Elementalists played active roles in elven society; when not deliberating kingdom-wide policy or experimenting with arcanum, they were fending off troll skirmishes and exploiting new sources of magic generation. They were also responsible for erecting the Sun Disk over Morning Valley, which gave the high elves a permanent, stable source of power to run their cities. Earth War 2 During the Second Earth War, Quel'thalas joined the League of Highlaw, an alliance of eastern kingdoms united in outrage and condemnation of the atrocities Prarvis' orcs and their ogre allies. That said, the elves did not play a major role in the war until the invasion of elven shores in 10 AGY. After this moment, the elves rallied their forces, and Belyssra Morrowood led the Bowmasters into close combat with the combined forces of Deadeye and the troll Witch-King, Aman'jin. It was during this time that two high elves - Arivan and Oridan Cinderflare - were coming of age and joining the resistance efforts. The brothers were recognised as talented from birth, and their parents knew that they would come to serve the kingdom well when the time came. That said, however, they did not follow the same life paths. Arivan towed the family line, and, in Cinderflare tradition, became a sorcerer, joining the Elementalists. Oridan, on the other hand, preferred bows to spellbooks, and followed closely the activity of the Bowmasters. Naturally, this put a strain on the relationship between the two brothers, causing Arivan to disown his brother completely and cut him out of his life. The resulting scandal forced Oridan into hiding for the next 10 years, while Arivan made a name for himself with his potent spellcasting. He later rose to become leader of the Elementalists, leading them into the end of the Second Earth War with the trolls. Category:Aeon of the Champion articles Category:Aeon of the Champion organisations Category:Smurf Manian's articles